Kryptonite
by xxlunareclipseoftheheartxx
Summary: Somebody once told me that lies are prettier than truths and coffee tastes better than tea. Oneshot.


_hey, guess what, you are my kryptonite_

**beginning**

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

Ty Lee met her at a party. She had no idea who she was, just that she looked incredibly bored and haughty, and had a cigarette in her rosy lips. She looked like the kind of person who you didn't want to cross, the kind of person who would take pleasure in driving something sharp into your neck.

_So... kind of hot._

"You should introduce yourself to her," Mai said, clutching a drink. An Arnold Palmer mixed with some form of hard alcohol.

"She looks kinda... scary. But in a... good way, you know?" Ty Lee stammered, squinting her protuberant eyes. The girl did not seem to notice.

"Alternatively, you could strip on the table for everyone like you did at the last party I took you to. That would get her attention," Mai remarked, taking a long sip after her words.

"I don't think I could say something _smart _enough." Ty Lee screwed up her face in concentration.

"You're right about that. Pretty unlikely. But really, you're like _doing _her with your eyes. _Stop _it." Mai smirked, looking smug and Ty Lee scowled in response.

"Can you even do that?" Ty Lee quickly averted her eyes anyway. And the girl on the opposite end of the room smirked, clearly noticing.

On the porch, Ty Lee stood with her arms wrapped around herself. And out, emerging from the woodworks, came the girl Mai claimed she was _doing with her eyes_. She blushed, rubbed her face, tried to smooth her bangs around her three day old braid.

"You're not supposed to be out tonight, are you?" Her voice just didn't... care. Her aura was a definite red hot, but like _blue _hot or _white _hot or something. "You're twitchy."

"I'm supposed to be babysitting younger siblings," Ty Lee admitted loudly, so loudly the entire neighborhood probably heard it. The mystery girl snickered, looking amused, like a goddess toying with mortals. Maybe that was what she was, or something. Ty Lee believed in all that stuff that Mai called total bullshit.

"Well, I'm supposed to be studying," the girl said, shrugging softly. She moved like water that was on fire, if such a thing was possible. Slick like an oil spill on an iceberg and her cherry lips looked ten times as toxic. "Or doing something _productive_. This isn't exactly my, erm, _natural habitat_."

"You look really pretty," Ty Lee blurted out like a fool. _Boys _were easy. Boys she could - she could nail half the football team and nobody would trip her up. But _girls _made her look like a total idiot. More so than she usually was.

"I know," the girl replied, her fingers slipping into her pocket. Ty Lee's big dark eyes followed as the fake nails of her mystery guest slipped across her slender form. And she imagined that they were her hands doing that and instantly felt filthy afterwards.

She withdrew the cigarette from her pocket and lit it with an azure Zippo, like a contained firework. And Ty Lee touched her finger to her lip and regretted it, quickly jerking her hand to her side and hoping the girl did not notice.

The girl leaned to her side and pressed her lips against Ty Lee's. Her lips tasted like cigarettes and energy drinks which should altogether be disgusting but felt incredibly intoxicating. Ty Lee stumbled backwards a few steps.

And it was over and gone, like a dead dream.

New Year's came and passed.

.

.

.

She saw her again. A glimpse of her maybe. She was fading away in the distance, with the blue hot aura and the cigarette. This time with coffee in one hand and leaning against the counter at the campus coffee shop. And Ty Lee walked up to her, instead of _doing her with her eyes_.

"You look really pretty."

"I know."

And she was gone again, but not before winking with her unnatural golden eyes. Ty Lee gazed after her, noticing too much her ass and then quickly tried to recall her order. Something with caramel and cinnamon.

.

.

.

"She's an heiress," Suki said, making a dissatisfied expression. "She tormented me in high school. Bad news. I bet she can't get off without making somebody bleed."

And Ty Lee said very little to that.

"An heiress to what?" Ty Lee asked, squinting. But the girl was already gone.

"A fortune beyond your _wildest _imaginings. Her dad has more money than God," Suki said with a small shrug. "She doesn't even look at people like us."

"People like what?"

But Suki was done answering questions. So Ty Lee floated aimlessly through the rest of the day, as autumn leaves crumbled and crackled under her feet.

.

.

.

Ty Lee found her for the fourth time sitting alone on the steps leading up to Sozin Hall. The dorm was on the other side of campus from Ty Lee's, so she guessed that was why they never ran into each other. She kind of imagined herself maybe walking in while she was stripping for the shower more than once.

"You look really pretty."

"I know I don't." And Ty Lee realized her face was stained with salty tears and her lips were bloody and chafed from chewing on them. Stifling sobs.

"What happened?" Ty Lee asked futilely. She was a stranger; of course Ty Lee wouldn't get an answer.

"Come drive with me." And she got into the car that cost more than Ty Lee's entire college education with reckless disregard for her own life. The girl drove like a lunatic, as if the laws did not apply to her. And Ty Lee found it incredibly intoxicating.

Their lips touched as they parked by the water, the river lapping against the land. Ty Lee let herself be torn into, fake nails digging into her thighs and letting blood blossom as Ty Lee tried not to think about Suki's uncouth comment about not being able to get off unless she made somebody bleed.

And it was a fumbling of bare limbs and barely contained moans.

She never got her name.

.

.

.

"You need a ride to the train station," said a familiar, purring voice from behind Ty Lee.

"H-how did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Want a ride or not?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. Ty Lee fumbled for words and failed, quickly nodding in response.

And that was how it started.

A _ride _to the train station.

"What's your name?" Ty Lee called after her as she walked towards the stop, clutching bright pink, tacky Hello Kitty bags.

The girl raised an eyebrow again, looking gloriously amused by the common people. Ty Lee felt like a moron and that seemed give the mystery girl a sick pleasure.

"Azula."

.

.

.

**end**


End file.
